Siempre Te Amaré
by NathPottangel
Summary: Muchas veces pensamos que hay momentos difíciles que pasamos y que ya acabo todo, eso pensaba Ginevra Potter, su vida es perfecta ante los ojos del mundo mágico, pero lo que no sabe es que hay enemigos que quieren su vida... que pasaría si el día de mañana te arrebatan todo lo que tienes.
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

Una joven muy bella de cabellos pelirrojos salía de su entrenamiento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Ginevra vamos a celebrar con las chicas, vienes - grito Gwenog Jones

-No gracias tengo que recoger a James-

-Bueno SALUDAME A HARRY- termino Gwenog despidiéndose

...

-No hay mares inhumana Cho ¡SE ESTA MURIENDO! -

-Amelie llama a un médico - dijo Matthew tirado en el suelo tratando de alcanzar sus pastillas - Cho te lo suplico mis pas-ti-llas -

-Voy por una ambulancia - cuando Amelie iba a salir Cho le grito-

-NO TE MUEVAS -

-Cho es tu marido se está muriendo ¡POR DIOS! - pero ya era tarde Matthew ya se había muerto-

~ Después de unos minutos ~

-Amelie deja de llorar, Matthew no va a resucitar por más que llores - dijo Cho

-El Señor Williams fue un buen hombre, te amo, no tienes corazón Cho-

-Si sin problemas corazón, tu estarías en azkaban, a mí no se me olvidó todo lo que me debes, así que mejor sécate las lágrimas y busca el camino y la corbata de seda francesa que le compre - termino Cho, Amelie la miro y se fue de la habitación - Ayy sé que no te gustaba ponerte trajes, pero ahora no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo - dijo riendo - todo para despedir al millonario Matthew Williams - Libre por fin soy libre y dueña de mi vida -

...

-¡Mi amor llega! - dijo Ginny entrando a su casa-

-Mi vida estoy en la habitación- grito su esposo-

-Hola mi cielo - dijo Ginny dándole un beso- ¿qué tal tu día? - termino sentándose en la cama-

-Bien estoy feliz porque hoy pudimos dar con la ubicación de los mortifagos que te platique- dijo terminando de recoger los papeles y carpetas de la investigación - ¿Y tú como te fue? - dijo cogiendo a James de los brazos de su madre y dándole un beso en el frente-

-Bien amor, este fin de semana viajo con las Arpías para Francia, vamos a jugar-

-Si no te preocupes y James con quien se va a quedar-

-Ya le pedí una mamá que me lo cuide, no te preocupes-

-A Bueno, oye que tal si tú y yo nos bañamos juntos-

-Me parece una idea buenísima-

...

~ sábado 15:30 ~

-Chicas venga acá ... vamos a salir y les vamos a demostrar que podemos ganarles ... confió en ustedes ... no me caí- dijo Gwenog Jones la capitana de las Arpías de Holyhead- en 5 salimos-

-Buenas tardes, estoy buscando a Ginevra Weasley- dijo una chica de unos 27 años de edad pelinegra y ojos rasgados color negro-

-Soy yo - salió la pelirroja detrás de los cambiadores - ¿quién me busca? - pregunto con mucha curiosidad-

-No me reconoces, Soy Cho - dijo la pelinegra

-¡Cho! no estás muy cambiada, no te reconocí

-Pues sí, es que hace unos días se murió mi esposo y estoy muy triste y unas amigas para alegrarme el día me invitaron al partido de Quidditch y bueno hace un rato me entere que juegas, no sabía que eras jugadora profesional, era lo que más querías ...-

\- ¿Si, no sabías que habías casado y tuviste hijos? -

-¡No! ¿Soy estéril, no puedo tener hijos y tú te casaste y tuviste hijos? -

-Fíjate que sí, yo caso y tengo un hijo James se llama - pero no alcanzo a decir más porque la capitana la llamo porque iba a empezar el partido - lo lamento Cho pero yo tengo que ir, me dio un gusto verte -

\- ¡A mí también, hey no me dijiste con quien te casaste! -

-Me case con Harry - fue lo único que dijo porque ya estaba montada en su escoba-

-Así que te casaste con el amor de mi vida - termino diciendo con una sonrisa en la cara.


	2. Capitulo 1 - Comienzo

**Capítulo 1: **

**~ 15 años después ~**

_Todo el amor se fue, porque no me creíste el corazón, te di todo mi amor y mi fallaste ..._

Habían pasado muchas cosas durante estos largos años, estoy feliz mi madre venta hoy de la cárcel Muggle, muchas veces la fui a visitar, pero no era lo mismo, no es lo mismo visitar a tu madre entre las rejas a que las tengas a tu lado, que te ayude con tus deberes, que te regañe porque no reconoces tu cuarto… desde que tengo memoria siempre he estado a mi lado una persona muy importante para mí, mi madrina ella siempre me ha dicho que soy _mágica,_ pero no él aprender de mis habilidades, nunca he ido al famoso excelente colegio _Hogwarts de magia y hechicería_ ... siempre me enseñó _Luna_ mi madrina, pero este año por fin voy a ir, desde que tengo cinco años mi madrina me puso en un colegio de muggles, estoy emocionada ...

¡Lily, baja niña se nos hace tarde! - grito mi madrina desde la planta baja

¡Ya voy! - se nos hizo tarde mi madre en estos momentos iba a salir por fin de la cárcel, que obvio encerraron injustamente ... _Solo espero que esto no se ponga feo mas adelante ..._

...

Siempre en mi vida pensé que todo era perfecto, tenía dos hermosos hijos y estaba completamente enamorado de Harry Potter ... pero todo se derrumbó, cuando ella apareció ...

**~ 15 años atrás ~**

_Harry, amor estas bien ... quieres comer ... ¡Harry me puedes contestar! - exclamo ya cansada la pelirroja por la actitud de su esposo ..._

_¡Te diviertes, verdad Ginevra! CONTESTAME ... -_

_De que hablas Harry ... no te entiendo ... _

_QUE ERES UNA MENTIROSA ... CLARO ... POBRE POTTER, VERDAD - dijo mientras la cogía del brazo haciendo presión ..._

_DE QUE HABLAS HARRY ... SUELTAME QUE ME HACES DAÑO - _

_DAÑO ... DAÑO EL QUE TU ME HICISTE, GINEVRA ... ERES UNA BASURA ... UNA PUTA ... - un cachetazo, Ginny no aguanto más y se le salieron las lágrimas ... _

_No te voy a permitir que me trates como una cualquiera, porque no he hecho nada ... _

_ERES ... TE LARGAS ... NO TE QUIERO VER EN MI PUTA VIDA GINEVRA ... - la cogió del brazo y comenzó a sacarla de rastras hacia la puerta ..._

_QUE ... NO TENGO A DON ... - no alcanzo a decir más nada porque Harry le cerró la puerta en la cara ... - HARRY, ABREME ... NO ME HAGAS ESTO, NO SE QUE HICE ... MIS HIJOS ESTAN ADENTRO ... IDIOTA, ABRIME ... - de un momento a otro determinado un escalofrió, es que en esos días hacia mucho frio en las calles de Londres ... de pronto se escucharon unas sirenas ... era la policía Muggle ... _

_\- señora, me tiene que acompañar, por favor -_

_\- que ... ¡No, pero, por qué! - dijo desesperada_

_\- lo lamento señora, pero usted está detenida, por lavado de dólares y prostitución! -_

_\- que ... no yo soy inocente ... no me pueden hacer esto ... _

_\- tiene derecho a un abogado - dijo el policía Muggle mientras la esposaba_

_Y todo el mundo se me vino abajo, no lo podía creer, en esos momentos me quería morir, perdía a mis hijos, a la empresa, a Harry ... perdía mi vida y todo lo que luche para lo que había esperado, se fue por la borda ..._

**~ actualidad ~**

\- GINNY - Conocí una mano que la movía, siempre la misma pesadilla ... ese recuerdo que nunca se iba y siempre regresaba, para torturarla ... - arriba, levántate, hoy salimos, que feliz por fin voy a irme de este mugroso lugar y te apuesto, voy a salir a buscar a mi amor! - con unos ojos de enamorada, es que todos conocimos que Diana, para el amor estaba de primer ... todos los días en nuestras charlas nocturnas, me contaba sobre su vida amorosa, siempre con chicos franceses y aunque fuera de una prisionera, siempre se conseguimos sus hombres bien apuestos ... tenía un ojo ...

\- ya párale Diana, acuérdate que si das problemas para donde te devuelven - le dijeron Ginny levantándose

\- ¡Bueno, está bien! Sabes voy por fin a conocer a tu hijita y me tienes que llevar a tu mundo ... quiero conocerlo - es que Diana era una muggle

\- No están hermosos como crees ...

\- Hay amiga, sé que sufre mucho, y estas aquí injustamente, perdiste siete años de libertad ... por una loca, qué único que quería era quedarse con tu vida ... pero vas a salir de aquí y vas a ser justicia , estoy segura que tus hijos estarían orgullosos de ti ... - Diana siempre fue una gran amiga, la había conocido meses después de que la llevaran a ese lugar asqueroso, hasta llegar a su vientre de ocho meses ... - dale, pero porque no te alegras, hoy salimos de este lugar y nunca vamos a regresar, de eso estoy segura - Ginny la vio con una sonrisa en su rostro ...

\- tienes razón, gracias por apoyarme ... - le dio un abrazo ...

...

Siempre pensé que mi vida era una porquería y lo era ... _si tan solo tú no me hubieras fallado ..._ de pronto se escucharon unos toques en la puerta ...

\- disculpe, señor Potter ... su esposa lo está esperando para la cena con sus hijos, dice que si lo espera o va a recoger a los niños al colegio ...

\- Delila, dile a mi querida esposa, que ella sabe que no me gusta que vaya ella sola a recoger a mis hijos, y por favor cancela la cita con el ministro ... - termino con exasperación ... como le molestaba que Cho se hiciera pasar por la madre de sus hijos

\- pero, señor Potter y hemos cancelado al ministro varias veces, no me parece conveniente que le cancelemos otra vez ...

\- Delila, quien manda aquí soy yo, te estoy pidiendo amablemente que las digas, no, que informes al ministro que tengo una cita familiar, que no puedo asistir a esa maldita reunión y ahora esto va para ti, si quieres seguir con tu empleo, obedece, porque si no te despido ... entendido ...

\- Si señor - y casi corrió de allí ...

Se recargo en el sillón, hizo más de siete años su primogénito James y más de seis que Albus, habían entrado a Hogwarts ... faltaba menos de un mes para que entraran de nuevo al colegio, eso significaba libros, uniformes nuevos ... y ese día iban a comprar lo necesario para un nuevo año escolar, a James solo le faltaba un año ya Albus dos ... si tan solo no me hubieras comprometido Ginevra, seriamos tan felices, seriamos una familia muy unida y veríamos a nuestros hijos ... suspiro, los momentos más felices de su vida eran con ella ... _si tan solo estuvieras aquí_ ...

...

\- MAMI - escucho gritar a su hija, por fin podría vivir feliz al lado de ella ... - te extrañe mucho ... te quiero tanto - si ella era su fuerza, cada día en ese horrible lugar, se acordaba de sus hijos , ellos eran el motor de su vida, sin ellos no sabían en esos momentos donde podrían ...

\- hola, mi chiquita, estas bien, yo también te extrañe muchísimo, yo te amo ...- diciendo aplastando la cara - hay mi vida, te juro que no nos van a separar más ... - termino dándole un beso a su hija en la cabeza ...

\- Mami, te tengo que contar muchos detalles, me dijiste que este año voy a estudiar en Hogwarts, pues ya planee que voy a hacer, voy a jugar Quidditch como buscadora, No es genial mamá - pero Ginny ya no le ponía cuidado era porque Un recuerdo, en esos momentos se le vino a la mente ...

" _\- Harry, ¡Ganamos, Ganamos! - dijo acercándose una Ginny de quince años, de un momento a otro todo el mundo había desaparecido para los dos, se iban acercando, solo les faltaba unos centímetros de distancia, que los separaba ... "_

\- Ma, estas bien, te quedaste tildada ... que te pasa ... - pregunto su hija preocupada ...

\- tranquila, estoy bien, es solo que me emocione, yo también fui buscadoras sabias ... gane la copa de Quidditch en mi quinto año, cuando tu pa ... - se interrumpió por la mención de Harry ... pero su hija se dio cuenta de inmediato ...

\- De mi papa, mama sé que para ti es muy difícil, pero no pasa nada ... te apoyo, pero hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto ... tú me habías contado que papa fue la que te encerró, porque se dejó influenciar por esa tipa ... - Ginny la interrumpió

\- Lily no sigamos hablando de eso, si mejor vamos a casa, estoy emocionada por conocer en donde vive mi hija ...

...

Una mujer de pelo corto y ojos rasgados caminaba muy elegantemente hacia el colegio "Quidditch: valentía, inteligencia, astucia y lealtad"

\- hola mis hijitos, como les fue en el entrenamiento - les dijo Cho Chang a James y Albus cuando llego a la entrada del colegio, en ese lugar le enseñan a todo mago o bruja ya sea para mejorar sus técnicas o aprender más sobre el Quidditch ...

\- bien Cho, hoy aprendimos muchos trucos, el Quidditch es lo mío, voy a hacer cazador como mi mamá, no es genial ... - exclamo Albus, él sabía que eso era la ponía molesta a Cho, pero era para dejarle las cosas en claras , no quería que nadie ocupara el lugar, de su mamá biológica, bueno su única mamá

\- Cariño, yo soy tu mamá, eso no lo pongas en duda, yo te vi crecer, ella lo hizo - les pregunto, pero ambos bajaron la cabeza, pero no era de vergüenza, sino de tristeza - yo los crie, y hay un dicho por ahí que dice "mamá no es la que engendra, sino la que cría" ella se fue con otro hombre, hizo todo esto para botar los como basura, no le importé dejarlos sin mamá, mis hijos yo fui quien estuvo allí, para apoyarlos, ella es la culpable de todo, y no quiero volverlos a escuchar que le vuelvan a decir mamá, entendido ...

\- Albus nuestra madre tiene razón, ella nunca nos quiso, se fue ... - Albus sabía que en todo esto tenía algo raro, su padre nunca le hablaba de su madre biológica, solo la conocía por medio de su tía Hermione, ella era la única que los visitaba, porque su tío Ronald Weasley solo lo vio en su cumpleaños o en navidad ya veces pasaban navidades que ni rastro de él, eso sí lo sabía muy bien, su padre y su tío no se veían, estaban peleados, no sabía porque ... suspiro ... quería saber más, pero como, si todo el día tenía pegada a la insoportable de Cho Chang ... el único que la aguantaba era su hermano James ... de pronto escucho el ruido de una puerta de carro cerrarse, era su padre ...

\- hola pa '- lo saludo alegremente James mientras le daba un abrazo y Harry tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, ellos eran los únicos que lograban eso en él, cuanto amaba a sus hijos ... de pronto tenían un empujo naso

\- ¡Amor! - lo recibió Cho con un efusivo beso en la boca y _esa que se creía, lamentablemente la esposa de mi padre_ , dijo Albus en su mente ... de un momento a otro se le tuvo ...

\- Papa! - hizo lo mismo Albus cuando empujo a Cho para saludar a su padre _《__toma de tu propia medicina __》 tuvo_ éxito Albus fue divertido verle la cara de desubicada a Cho ... - vamos a ir al Callejón Diagon - le pregunté a Albus a su padre

\- Si hijo, vamos - y agarro una SUS dos hijos de los Hombros Uno A Cada Lado de el _" __mamá, Te Voy A ENCONTRAR, voy a Averiguar Que Paso Contigo __"_ termino Albus ...


	3. Capitulo 2 - ¿Que te paso?

Capítulo 2:

_Siempre vas a estar tatuado en mí, porque desde que te vi, me enamoré de ti ..._

Nosotros somos seres humanos, nos equivocamos y tenemos muchos errores ... eso pensaba Hermione Weasley, hace más de trece años se había casado con Ronald Weasley ... tenían tres hijos, la progenitora Rose Jane Weasley tenía la misma edad de James Sirius su primo, el segundo era Hugo Arthur Weasley tenía la edad de Albus Severus y por último Emelly Ilse Weasley que tenía quince añitos recién cumplidos. Los Weasley Granger no veían a los Potter muy seguido y era porque su padre Ronald Weasley no les permitía verlos solo en épocas especiales, ya sea en algún cumpleaños o en navidad o año nuevo, era mucho, porque a veces pasaban navidades sin visitarlos, Hermione, ella nunca perdió la comunicación con Harry Potter ... pero a veces le era muy difícil poder los visitarlo con Cho Chang encima de Harry todo el tiempo, quien la soportaba... ni siquiera pudo hablar con Harry acerca de lo que paso con Ginny... su amiga, donde estará, será que está bien, Ron siempre la busco, y nunca pudo dar con ella, y eso le dolía... suspiro, ya pasaron quince años desde que supieron que Ginny se había ido, pero todo lo que supieron de ella no le cuadraba, Ginny siempre le había contado todo, eran como hermanas y de un día para otro que ella se haya ido, con otro hombre, eso no le cuadraba... siempre se metía en los archivos de personas desaparecidas o en los documentos de trasladores... pero nada, no aparecía nada... de pronto escucho el timbre de la puerta de su casa...

\- Albus, que haces aquí ... con quien viniste, estas bien? - Termino Hermione con una voz muy preocupada, era porque Albus no aparecía nunca por su casa, y estaba solo ... temía que se formara un problema ...

\- tía, hola, tranquila le dije a papá que me iba a donde un amigo, no pasa nada, puedo pasar - Albus le dijo con un tono de misterio que la intrigó un poco ... él era igual a su padre, era idéntico cuando Harry tenía la misma edad, con sus ojos verdes muy profundos y su cabello indomable ... - tía, que te pasa, estas bien ... porque te quedaste tildada ... - pero tenía características de Ginny que la dejaban hipnotizada ...

\- sí, mi niño pasa, es que te pareces tanto a tu padre, que me acorde de algo ... - iba haciéndose un lado, para dejarlo pasar - pero si sé, quieres algo de comer - Albus negó - y de tomar ...

\- si tía, muchas gracias ... - Albus se quedó un momento solo en la sala de la pequeña casa de sus tíos, como le había gustado que su familia fuera de tan distinta, que sus padres estuvieran a su lado y ...

\- Al, que te trae por aquí ... - exclamó Hermione, dándole el vaso a Albus y sentándose a un lado del ...

\- Tía, sé que ya me dijiste muchas cosas sobre mi mamá, pero no me cuadra, no creo que se haya ido con otro hombre ... y porque sí así fue, quiero que ella me lo diga en mi cara, quiero encontrarla. .. y pues, me gustaría que me ayudes ...

\- en eso pensaba, justo antes que toca la puerta, me parece muy raro todo lo que paso, Ginny no es así ... claro que te voy a ayudar ... - le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa y le acaricio su pelo azabache ...

\- Gracias tía, sabía que podrías contar contigo ... - la abrazo

\- bueno, cariño no le podemos decir nada ni a tu padre, ni a tu hermano, ni a Ron, y mucho menos a Chang ... entendido ...

\- sí, tía porque odias tanto a Cho ... nunca me haz contado ...

\- Cariño ... yo ... - pero no termino, porque fue interrumpido por su hijo Hugo que llego a la sala ...

\- Ma, sabes dónde estás ... Albus que haces aquí ... - le pregunté a Hugo a Albus con una cara de sorprendido ...

\- Hola, Hugo ... es que quería visitarlos ... y estaba hablando con la tía Hermione ... y como estas ... me contaron que van a ir a Hogwarts este año ...

\- sí, no es emocionante ... por fin voy a conocer ... me dijeron que es enorme ... y voy a estar en tu mismo año ...

\- si, por fin vamos a compartir muchas cosas ...

\- vamos a jugar play, en mi habitación ... salió un nuevo juego, es de Quidditch ...

\- enserio, yo no lo tengo ... vamos, sé que te voy a ganar ...

\- sí, sigue soñando Potter ... - y fueron a la habitación de Hugo, Hemione suspiro, se parecían tanto a Harry y Ron cuando tuvieron la misma edad ... si tan solo, todo se arreglara y volviera el tiempo hacia atrás ... eso es el tiempo de gira, así podría encontrar a Ginny ... te lo prometo, voy a saber que paso contigo amiga ...

...

Hace una semana que salí de ese horrible lugar, cada día conocía más a mi hija y yo ponía muy orgullosa de ella, estaba tan contenta porque en pocas semanas iría a Hogwarts ... estaba muy nerviosa, cada vez ... me preguntaba cómo era, que materias verían, aunque yo sabía que ella sabía que verían ... pero era equivalente a la emoción que me volvía a preguntar una y otra vez, cada vez que me preguntaba yo la miraba con una sonrisa en mi rostro y la respuesta. ..

-Mama, ya debes estar harta de mí, verdad ... - le dijo Lily con una tímida sonrisa ...

\- cómo crees, no mi niña, no estoy harta de ti, jamás me cansaría de ti ... - le respondió Ginny con un abrazo

\- es que sé que te pregunto mucho ... lo siento es que, no puedo creer voy a Hogwarts ... y otra cosa ... voy a conocer a mis hermanos ... no puedo creer ... Ma me puedes decir cómo eran mis hermanos de bebes ...

\- Si, eran hermosos ... mi vida, ellos lo son todo para mí, igual que tu ... mira, ellos ... - se detuvo a recordar todos los momentos que paso con sus hijos ... - James, igualito que tu abuelo paterno, el pelo rebelde, pero no tan negro, más bien era castaño ... ojos marrones y no sé si ahora utiliza gafas ... Albus ... igualito a tu padre ... con unos ojos verdes esmeraldas, hermoso ... tú te pareces a ellos ... bueno menos el pelo ... eso lo sacaste de mi ... - Lily no aguanto más y corrió hasta donde su madre y el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

\- te extrañe mucho ... Ma te amo! ... eres la mejor ...

\- gracias mi vida, tu eres lo mejor ... tú y tus hermanos son mi fuerza a seguir y siempre los amaré ... pase lo que pase ...

...

Al día siguiente de haber hablado con Albus en su casa y que se le haya ocurrido esa idea ... iba directo a Hogwarts, tenía que comenzar a investigar que había pasado, no había quedado de brazos cruzados mientras su amiga estaba por allí y sin saber nada de ella. Iba entrando cuando se cruzó con Hagrid ...

\- Hermione, que haces aquí, hace meses que no te veía ... - ¿Le decia Hagrid mientras llevaba leña? ...

\- hola Hagrid, vine a ver a la profesora Mcgonagall, es que ... - Hermione se detuvo nerviosa, no sabía si contarle a Hagrid la duda que tenía sobre Ginny, sin embargo, Hermione se maldijo por dentro, cuando Hagrid se dio de cuenta y cambio su expresión ...

\- tranquila Hermione, no voy a decir nada ... puedes confiar en mi ...

\- sí, lo siento, lo que pasa es que ... bueno te lo voy a contar, pero me tienes que prometer que a nadie se lo dirás ...

\- sí, tranquila Hermione, te lo juro ... - dijo poniendo su enorme mano derecha a un lado suyo ...

\- bueno ... - suspiro - es que hace años que no se nada sobre Ginny ... y estoy preocupada, con Ron la buscamos durante años, pero nunca la encontramos, y no creo que se haya ido con otro hombre Gin no es así ... tengo que saber que paso con ella y vengo a que Mcgonagall me preste el gira tiempos ... - termino con una mirada de preocupación ya la vez de nervios, tuve miedo de saber que paso con Ginny ... pero lo iba averiguar ...

\- sí, yo tampoco creo en todo lo que los aurores nos dijeron ... hay algo muy grave en todo esto, y cuenta con mi apoyo ...

\- bueno, Hagrid fue un gusto volver a verte y charlar contigo ... voy a buscar a la profesora ... - y se despidió y se fue ... el castillo era igual que recordaba, se fue directo al despacho de la profesora y toco la puerta ... después escucho la voz al otro lado, que le indicaba que pasara ... el despacho de la profesora era no tan diferente que al profesor Dumbledore tenía dos estantes donde en uno tenían pociones y en el otro habían botellas con liquido transparente, suponía que eran recuerdos ...

\- Hermione Granger o debo decir Weasley ... que te trae por acá ... - la profesora le indico que se sentara ...

\- profesora Mcgonagall ... qué bueno verla ... - la profesora no estaba muy cambiada, bueno solo tenía unos pocos años más y unas verrugas de más ... - voy a ir directo al grano, necesito que me preste el gira tiempos , para viajar al pasado ...

\- y para que lo necesita señora Weasley ... - pregunto la profesora.

\- por favor, profesora dígame Hermione ... - la profesora asintió - tengo mis sospechas de que Ginny Weasley le paso algo ... necesito saber que fue de la vida de mi amiga ...

\- Hermione, lo último que supe de Ginevra, era lo que había ido con otro hombre ... y lo había engañado a Harry, que había robado dinero y que prostituía a las modelos de su agencia ... mira no sé qué paso en realidad, pero no sé si sea lo correcto ...

\- mira profesora yo le tengo mucho respeto a usted, pero se está equivocando, conocí a Ginny, sé qué jamas podría haber hecho eso, y si no hice nada en su debido tiempo era porque estaba embarazada y Ron no me dejo hacer nada ... y la he buscado durante estos años y no la encuentro ... la única opción que tengo es esta ... - termino con lágrimas en los ojos ...

\- lo siento, Hermione ... sé que es interferir en las reglas, pero lo voy a hacer ... tranquila no le voy a contar a nadie ... - se mueve del asiento y se mueve a un pequeño cajón y saco el gira tiempos ... - lo único que te voy a pedir, es lo que apenas termines de utilizarlo, lo devuelvas, es muy grave que este por ahí y más con gente tan peligrosa ... y el deseo suerte ...

\- gracias profesora, apenas termine lo devuelvo ... - y se despidió, salió del despacho y se fue directo a su casa. Mientras iba manejando hacia su casa, su móvil sonó...

_\- tía, ya fuiste - era Albus ... _

\- sí, ya fui, estoy llegando a mi casa, Al nos encontramos allá, por favor no le digas a tu padre que vas a ir ... y es buena hora, Ron esta en entrenamiento ... no te demores ... te espero ...

\- _sí, tía no te preocupes, nos vemos en tu casa ... gracias te quiero mucho ..._

\- no, Al yo lo hago por tu madre, y por mí, no le quiero fallar ... y yo también te quiero un montón ... adiós ... - se despidió y corto ...

...

Un joven iba caminando, por un callejón viejo y sucio ... tenía una bata negra, una camisa verde militar y pantalones como para la guerra. Iba caminando directo hacia una mujer, que estaba de espaldas, pero a lo lejos se podía ver que tenía el pelo negro como la noche y tenía un enorme saco que le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

\- hasta que por fin llegas, que paso es que tu mujer sita no te dejaba de follar ... - le dijo la mujer que todavía no se volteaba.

\- mira Cho, respeta yo no te digo nada cuando te follas a Potter ... -

\- Ja! Estas necesitado, te puedo dar lo que necesitas cariño, se nota que la idiota de Ashely no te da un orgasmo decente ... - le dijo Cho acercándose, el inmediatamente se alejó - lindura yo no muerdo ...

\- basta, que quieres ... estaba muy ocupado y no es lo que tu mente cochina piensa ...

\- bueno, Liam ... tú me debes mucho, acuérdate el favor que te hice con esa muggle, la francesa ... necesito que me cobres un tipo que se pasó de vivo, voy a dar la última oportunidad y si no te paga, lo mandas a la otra vida.

\- Cho ... sabes que no me gusta ...

\- mira, no me importa, solo haz un movimiento y un avada kedavra y ya ... es fácil, sabes todas las cosas que me debes, y no solo eso ... - lo cogió del cachete, pero él le cogió la mano y la acerco a él.

\- mira perra, a mí no me complace, puedo contar todo lo que has hecho, lo que le hiciste a esa chica Weasley y mira que conozco más secretitos tuyos.

\- mira tú idiota, si yo caigo, caes tu conmigo ... yo también puedo contar lo que hiciste ... así que no me vengas con cuentitos y haces lo que yo te digo - por un momento los dos se miraron retando se. .. - mejor porque no hacemos lo que a ti te gusta, vamos a mi casa ...

\- pero si aya están los hijos de Potter ... como se te ocurre ...

\- ¡No! En mi otra casa, en mi difunto ex marido ... - con una sonrisa de lujuria en su rostro - tranquilo, nadie sabe que esa casa existe ... solo la idiota de Amelie - los dos se cogieron de la mano y desaparecieron, bajo las sobras de las calles oscuras.

...

Cuando llego a su casa, vio una figura en la puerta de su casa, sin duda era Albus ... estaba tan nerviosa porque en unos minutos iba a saber qué había pasado con su amiga ...

\- hola, tía estoy nervioso ... ¿mis primos están ...?

\- no, Al ... están en entrenamiento ... - dijeron mientras que abría la puerta principal ... - vamos al sótano ... - e iba directo al sótano, con Albus detrás ... cuando llegaron se detuvieron en una mesita que estaba en el centro ... - bueno Albus, cuando tenía trece años la profesora Mcgonagall me dio el gira tiempos para poder presentarme en todas las clases ... bueno Al, vamos a saber que paso con tu madre ... - cogió el gira tiempos, le dio dos vueltas para el lado derecho y otras dos para el izquierdo y todo a su alrededor comenzó a devolver, hasta que pararon y la visión que les mostraba la casa de los Potter, cuando James y Albus eran bebes , escucharon unos gritos en la casa ...

_DAÑO ... DAÑO EL QUE TU ME HICISTE, GINEVRA ... ERES UNA BASURA ... UNA PUTA ... - un cachetazo, Ginny no aguanto más y se le salieron las lágrimas ... _

_No te voy a permitir que me trates como una cualquiera, porque no he hecho nada ... _

_ERES ... TE LARGAS ... NO TE QUIERO VER EN MI PUTA VIDA GINEVRA ... - la cogió del brazo y comenzó a sacarla de rastras hacia la puerta ..._

_QUE ... NO TENGO A DON ... - no alcanzo a decir más nada porque Harry le cerró la puerta en la cara ... - HARRY, ÁBREME ... NO ME HAGAS ESTO, NO SE QUE HICE ... MIS HIJOS ESTÁN ADENTRO ... IDIOTA, ABRIME ... - de un momento a otro determinado un escalofrió, es que en esos días hacia mucho frió en las calles de Londres ... de pronto se escucharon unas sirenas ... era la policía Muggle ... _

_\- señora, me tiene que acompañar, por favor -_

_\- que ... ¡No, pero, por qué! - dijo desesperada_

_\- lo lamento señora, pero usted está detenida, por lavado de dólares y prostitución! -_

_\- que ... no yo soy inocente ... no me pueden hacer esto ... _

_\- tiene derecho a un abogado - dijo el policía Muggle mientras la esposaba_

_\- No, pero que hace, suélteme ... HARRY AYÚDAME, IDIOTA ABRIME ... TE ODIO POTTER ... - dijo Gin con lágrimas en los ojos - por favor, yo no hice nada ... no me toques ... - pero no puedo hacer nada, las policías ya se la llevaban para el auto ... _

\- MAMA, NO SE LA LLEVEN ... - iba a correr Albus, cuando sintió la mano de Hemione ...

\- ¡No! Al, no nos pueden ver, ni escuchar… lo siento - le empezaron a bajar las lágrimas y abrazo a Albus - tranquilo cariño, tenemos que seguirlos… mira hay un taxi, vamos a cogerlo - saco la mano y el taxi paro, se subieron - por favor siga a ese auto ...

\- tía, quienes eran esos ... - Albus bajo la voz al ver al Muggle ...

\- Al, esos eran la policía Muggle ... pero no sé porque acusan de eso a Ginny ...

\- tía, es sospechoso, porque mi papá no salió, cuando se llevaron a mi mamá ... - susurro

\- no sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo - cuando llegaron a la estación - cuanto es, señor ... - le dijeron al taxista.

\- cinco mil ... - le pago al taxista y se Bajo.

\- Buenas, Lo Que Pasa Es Que detuvieron a una Amiga mía, yo soy la abogada ... y el es su hijo ... Pasar puedo ... - le DIJO al Policía Que ESTABA parado en la entrada de la estación.

\- sí, claro ... cuando entra, hay dos pasillos toma el de la derecha - le dice el policía muy amablemente.

\- gracias ... - entro con Albus al Lado - Recuerda Al, Tu Madre No Nos PUEDE VER ... Las reglas hijo ... - Le Dijo Hermione En un Susurro de Mientras entraban AL PASILLO, DE Pronto escucharon gritos de UNOS.

\- NO, SUELTEN, YO NO HICE NADA - gritaba Ginny.

\- ¡Cállate perra, nadie te va a ayudar, deja de moverte pendeja! - La cogía de los brazos para amarrarla.

\- pero que es lo que quieren de mi ... - les dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- eres inteligente gatita, y estas muy buena ... pero no puedo decir nada ... -

\- tía ... no aguanto más ... no me gusta ver a mi mamá así ... que hacemos, tía ... - le pregunto Albus, Hermione estaba pensando, pero los gritos de Ginny no ayudaban, sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una mujer que iba caminando hacia donde estaba Ginny con esos hombres.

\- vaya, vaya, quien iba a pensar que terminarías aquí Ginevra... - dijo con un tono burlón la mujer.

\- Cho... - la miro como no creyendo - ayúdame, no se porque... yo no hice nada... tengo que volver con Harry y mis hijos... - dijo una Ginny destruida.

\- crees que te voy a soltar Ginevra... ahora si voy a tener todo lo que siempre he querido... - se rió - crees que te voy a ayudar cuando me quitaste TODO... estas tan equivocada.

\- de que hablas, yo no te quite nada...

\- no te hagas Ginevra, me quitaste a MI Harry... eso NUNCA voy a perdonártelo - suspiro - bueno caballeros, escolten a esta - la miro con repulsión - te voy a llevar a un bonito lugar Ginevra...

\- a donde me vas a llevar Cho... no... tengo dos hijos... tu no me puedes hacer esto... te abrí las puertas de mi casa, de mi vida y así me pagas...

\- ¡CÁLLATE, LLEVÁRSELA, AHORA! - grito furiosa Cho Chang a los hombres y se la llevaron.

Hola! segundo capitulo... soy nueva en esto y pues espero que me entiendan y me aconsejen.

**Dani Belen921:** leí tu comentario, obvio tengo que mejorar mi escritura voy a tratar... si ves algún cambio me dices voy a estar leyéndote.

Pronto publicare el capitulo 3... no lo tengo escrito, pero se mas o menos que va a ir.

Besos y abrazos Nath.


	4. Capitulo 3 - Recuerda me

**Esto es lo que salio, espero les guste ya que es muy corto el capitulo!**

Capitulo 3

_Recuérdame __, hoy me tengo que ir lejos amor, pero, aunque me aleje de ti, siempre estarás en mi corazón_

La rutina de todos los días, siempre con la misma mierda, se levantaba, se ha listaba para ir al cuartel y después salía a una esquina y allí estaba a una bonita chica, mejor dicho un bonito cuerpo con el cual divertirse, pero eso solo pasaba en el momento, porque después ni las dificultades ... sí, todo el mundo mágico sabía que era un mujeriego, solo las utilizaba para sacar las ganas y las votaciones ... era tan diferente con ella, maldigo el momento en que yo enamore de ti, siempre le echaba la culpa, y si era la única culpable de todo lo que pasaba, por ella era que se acostaba con cuanta mujer se le aparecía en frente. En esos momentos cualquier cosa que esté en su lugar estaríamos disfrutando, pero no, solo se movería para darle placer a su compañera, porque él no terminaba como quería.

Y solo para olvidarla ... Tuve que olvidarla, lo que había enganchado, lo que había ido con otro hombre ... eso tenía razones para sacarla de su mente, de su vida y de su corazón. A veces se preguntaba porque si él le daba todo, no solo lo material, sino también le daba su amor.

\- ahhh ... - gimió su compañera al llegar al éxito ... grabó que ese día cumplió su hijo mayor James, tenía que ir a su casa, sin mirarla salió del cuerpo de la mujer - ¿Harry, a dónde vas? - le pregunto con indignación, siempre era así con ese hombre.

\- Lo siento Romilda, me tengo que ir, hoy cumple James ... le prometí lo que llevaría al partido de Quidditch.

\- pero, nunca te quedas, tú me prometiste que en el próximo encuentro ibas a tratar de - la interrupió

\- tuve que estar desesperado, no puedo ... sabes que tengo hijos y esposa ...

\- a ti no te importa, sino no la hubieras engañado - exclamo Romilda acercándose - aparte ¿Sabes que ella te engaña, verdad? - lo agarró del cuello - tienes mala suerte con las mujeres, cariño debes elegir bien ... - pero él se soltó del agarre.

\- Como por ejemplo tu - dijo burlón - mira no me jodas Romilda… sé que Cho me engaña y prefiero que sea así - termino de vestirse y cogió las llaves del auto - mira después te llamo, ha y por favor deja de decir estupideces, jamás en mi vida me quedaría con una zorra como tú.

\- Eres un hijo de puta ... - y sin más salió del departamento de esa chica, tenía que ir a la casa con sus hijos.

...

-Por favor, Cho ... no o hagas ... necesito estar con mis hijos ... - Ginny le suplicaba, pero Cho mas la miraba con el mentón en alto, la sentí superior y sabía que estaba ganando la batalla.

\- Basta Ginevra, aunque supliques no lo vas a conseguir ... - de un momento a otro se volverá a enterrar - sabes el otro día me la pase genial en tu cama ...

\- De que hablas - dijo con voz nasal.

\- Que tu maridito se sacó las ganas conmigo, sabes que dije a Harry que no lo hiciéramos ahí, pero él no le importa ...

\- No te creo…

\- ahí por favor Ginevra yo porque te voy a mentir, hasta mi dijo que tu no le hacías sentir las mismas cosas que YO sí, y si no me crees mira ... - saco de su bolsa un corpiño de Ginny - él me dijo que lo utilizara ya que el mío el yo lo rompió ... me dijo que tú no te ibas a dar de cuenta ... - se rio - y fue verdad, ni cuenta te diste, para que quieras regresar, él no te ama ... te estoy haciendo un favor.

\- No importa, yo solo ... quiero a mis hijos ... - las lágrimas sobresalían de sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

\- Lo siento, pero no ...

\- Porque, ellos son míos, no tuyos ... dámelos ...

\- Ya te dije que NO ...

\- Que mierda quieres hacer con ellos ... - la miro, ella no le contesto, Ginny sabía que no iba a lograr hacerla cambiar de opinión - bien ... sabes Chang algún día, escúchame bien, algún día voy a salir libre y los voy a recuperar ... no vas a ganar ... no me los vas a quitar y ellos se van a enterar de la clase de persona que eres ...

\- Mira Ginevra, si tu regresas a Londres atente a las consecuencias, sabes ... los puedo alejar ... y nunca las enteras de donde están - termino ya Ginny se la controla.

_\- Tía, a donde la llevan - pregunto Albus._

_\- No sé, pero vamos ..._

\- ¿Qué es esto, a donde me van a llevar? - dijo Ginny retrocediendo.

\- Vas a Francia ... vas a pasar un buen tiempo en la Cárcel ... que tengas un buen viaje y no extrañes a tus hijos.

\- Eres ... ganaste esta batalla Chang ... pero te juro que no la guerra ... - y la subieron al avión.

...

\- No puedo creer tía ... a Francia, se la llevo a Francia ... - ya habían llegado a la casa de Hermione.

\- Ahora sabemos que le paso ... Albus hoy es el cumpleaños de tu hermano ... tienes que irte ya ... tu padre te regaña, mira la hora que es, Ron ya casi llega ... Al vamos a resolver esto .

\- Si, tía tengo que ... tengo tanta rabia, pensé que Cho ... no lo se ... - suspiro - bueno me voy ... adiós tía - y se fue.

...

**Hola, estoy un poco con la inspiración en el suelo, necesito apoyo, comenten por favor, el cuarto lo público pronto!**

**Besos y Abrazos Nath.**


	5. Capitulo 4 - ¿Olvidarte?

**Tarde mucho, quiero comentarios que me animen! si hay algún error lo siento, después lo corrijo!**

* * *

Capitulo 4

Qué difícil es olvidar y más una persona que amasar toda tu vida, el me engaño y me mintió, me reclamo que supuesta mente yo me había conocido con otro hombre, mentira, el sí lo hizo y con Cho Chang. En estos momentos miraba por la venta del cuarto de Luna ... suspiro ... le debo mucho a ella, me ayudo con Lily cuando más lo necesito, estaba tan sola y ella no le importaba su novio la dejara, supuesta mente ayudaría a ... todavía recuerdo el día que me entere que estaba embarazada de mi tercer hijo.

Estaba destruido hace una semana estaba en este lugar, no tengo magia, no tengo nada… Solo los recuerdos que tengo con mis hijos son los que soportan _algún día voy a volver chiquitos_ me repito todos los días. Sentada en la sucia cama de ese horrible lugar, en esos momentos me tenían, de pronto escuche a una mujer gritar ...

-Oiga que le pasa, suélteme, puedo caminar sola - dijo la joven mujer, tenía el cabello crespo de un color castaño tirando a negro, tenía la misma ropa que ella, tenía los ojos negros y su piel morena.

-No está en condiciones de decir nada, métase o quiere ir al cuarto de castigo, no le va a gustar nadita - le informo la guardia, le dio un empujón y la metió en el mismo lugar que ella - tienes nueva compañera de celda Weasley - le dijo cerrando y se fue.

-Vieja, cuando salga de aquí veras ... - susurro, sabía que si lo decía en voz alta la métrica en el cuarto que ella dice que es de castigo ... suspiro y yo volteo a ver - así que tú eres Weasley ...

-No, bueno si, pero es mi apellido, soy Ginny - le dije un poco temerosa, ella frunció el ceño - me llamo Ginevra, pero todos me dicen Ginny ...

\- ... - yo miro - soy Diana - me extiendo la mano y yo la tomo - y tu porque estás aquí - me pregunto.

-Por una loca ... - susurre, pero ella me alcanzó a oír - perdí todo ... no importa y tu

-Por un hombre - se sentó tomando sus rodillas - hace tres años estuve aquí, me lo merecía, pero esta vez no, ese hijo de puta se aprovechó que yo tenía antecedentes con la justicia y me encerró otra vez.

-Muchas personas que creen que pueden quedar con las cosas que queremos ... - me envió al lado de ella.

-Y a ti que te paso ...

-Me quito a lo que más quiero ...

-A tu chico - me hizo una sonrisa pícara.

-No ... a mis hijos ... James y Albus

\- ahí caray... un hombre no importa, pero los hijos obvio que si...

\- Si... y tu porque terminaste aquí por ¿un hombre? - le pregunte.

\- Ese... lo quiero matar, le di todo y el me quito lo que yo me prometí que no iba a pasar jamás... se largó con una vieja y porque yo era Muggle...

\- Muggle... - ella vio que metió la pata, se llevó la mano a la boca.

\- lo siento... es que así le digo a las personas que son una mierda...

\- Jajaja - me burle - sí, te voy a creer eso... conoces a los magos...

\- No, no me digas que eres... una...

\- Una bruja, si, tu eres una Muggle...

\- No lo puedo creer... - me miro con ¿admiración? - tienes una varita y eso... wuaaauuu - hizo una expresión graciosa y yo solté una carcajada.

\- Si, pero no la tengo me la quito la loca que me encerró aquí... no tengo nada de magia me la inhabilitaron... - de pronto escuchamos a las guardias decir que podíamos salir a comer y así lo hicimos, cuando llegamos los sentamos lo más apartadas de todas, algunas nos miraban y otras ni siquiera nos voltearon a ver.

\- Ginny, tranquila, no te va a pasar nada... Ginny... - pero yo ya no le ponia cuidado, miraba el plato y me daban ganas de vomitar, cuando fue que se me vino el vómito y salí corriendo, pero la guardia no me dejo ir al baño...

\- vuelve a tu silla Weasley...

\- Por favor tengo ganas de vomitar... - le decía, pero ella no se movía.

\- Ja! Crees que me voy a creer eso, vuelve o te siento yo...

\- Por favor... - pero ya era tarde, con una sola arcada, vomite en mi mano y todo el mundo se volteo a verme y la guardia me miro.

\- Vamos... - me guio - lo siento, pensé que me mentía.

\- No se preocupe, sé que desconfía de todas aquí... - entre y me limpie, me acorde de algo... - ohh por Dios - la guardia me miro interrogante - no me ha llegado la menstruación.

\- Vamos a donde la doctora... - me llevo hasta una especie de cuarto, tenía un mini escritorio y una camilla, en las paredes botiquines de emergencia... - buenas Doctora Luz, ella es Ginevra Weasley cree que está embarazada... - la doctora me miro y me indico que me acostara en la camilla, ella empezó a sacarme con una aguja sangre.

\- Es primeriza - me pregunto y yo negué - es verdad... estas embarazada, tienes 8 semanas de gestación - siguió haciendo no sé qué cosa - venga cada mes para un chequeo - yo asiento con mi cabeza - ahora se puede retirar - vi su mirada fría e indolente, me asusto mucho, pero no le puse atención, cuando salí, me encontré con Diana, ella me interrogó con la mirada.

\- Estoy embarazada...

\- Vaya, voy a ser tía... - yo la mire sorprendida - que, no me digas que te sorprendes, mira como yo te voy a proteger, pues necesito sentirme como tu hermana... no me mires así...

\- Bueno me tranquiliza saber que puedo contar con alguien aquí...

Y así fue que me entere sobre mi embarazo... Diana me apoyo mucho y sobre todo Luna cuando le dije...

\- Amiga, que te paso - me pregunto Luna.

\- Luna... estoy bien... - la mire con lágrimas en los ojos - te llame, eres la única que me puede ayudar, no le puedes decir a nadie en donde estoy y que me paso, puedo confiar en ti... - le pregunte.

\- Claro que sí, Gin... - se detuvo cuando me miro el vientre - estas embarazada... - me dijo en un susurro.

\- Ya casi voy a tener a mi bebe... solo falta una o dos semanas... Luna...

\- Claro que si... obvio yo lo voy a cuidar...

\- Gracias... voy a estar pendiente de ella... tengo que estar aquí encerrada quince años...

\- Weasley se acabaron las visitas...

\- Luna gracias, te lo juro te debo la vida...

\- Lo hago porque eres mi amiga casi hermana... - y me llevaron.

Después del nacimiento de Lily le dije a Luna que Harry no se podía enterar de su nacimiento, porque si él se enteraba, se enteraba Cho y no iba a permitir que también me quitara a mi hija. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di de cuenta cuando mi hija...

\- MAMA - grito y yo me sobresaltó.

\- ¿Qué pasa, hija me asustas te? - ella me miro arqueado la ceja.

\- Mama estabas tan sumergida en tus pensamientos que no te diste de cuenta que te estoy hablando hace rato...

\- Lo siento cariño, es que estaba pensando cuando tu naciste, fue uno de mis recuerdos hermosos que tengo...

\- enserio... bueno Ma, llego la tía Diana, dice que te tenemos que transformar en otra persona...

\- Si, vamos... - cuando llegamos a la sala Luna estaba sentada con Diana al frente de ella hablando - pero no lo puedo creer, que cambiada estas...

\- Viste, la libertad me sienta de maravilla... pero ven dame un abrazo hermanita... - y nos dimos un fuerte abrazo - bueno vamos a empezar a cambiar tu estilo...

\- Si, Neville me hablo y me dijo que puedo hablar con el jefe del cuartel, tu plan está listo Ginny...

\- No Lunita, no se llama Ginny, ahora es Daiana Hotman... verdad sobrina... - mi hija asintió.

\- Empecemos Mama, vas a estar bonita, no tan como tú en verdad, pero igual... - mire a mi hija con una enorme sonrisa, se parecía a mí, pero también tenía rasgo.

…

-Feliz Cumpleaños a ti, Feliz Cumpleaños a ti... - todos cantaban al unísono.

\- Hermanito, Feliz cumpleaños... te quiero pendejo - se dieron un abrazo.

\- ¿Pendejo? Sabes soy tu hermano mayor... - dijo James.

\- Bueno, toma espero te guste... - le dio su regalo.

\- Es... no lo puedo creer... - le dio otro fuerte abrazo - es lo que yo quería...

\- Mi James... Feliz cumple mi amor... toma... - dijo la voz chicho na de Cho Chang.

\- Gracias Cho... - le compro un libro... - es... ¿genial?

\- Genial... de verdad te gusto, ves... te conozco súper bien... - le acogió los cachetes.

\- PAPA - grito James al ver a su padre llegar.

\- Hijo, Feliz cumpleaños... vamos al partido...

\- Si, vamos - dijo muy emocionado James.

\- Si, vamos mi vida - se acercó Cho.

\- Lo siento Cho, pero vamos a ir mi papa, mi hermano y yo... - dijo Albus.

\- Al, tiene razón Cho... - lo acompaño James.

\- Bueno... nos vemos en la noche... - se despidió y todos salieron hacia el auto.

...

Cuando llegamos a Londres, todos sus recuerdos volvieron, venían como flashes... solo ver a Lily saltando de emoción y la cara de Diana de asombro, ella nunca había estado en Londres, eso la hacía sentir acompañada y fuerte. Paramos un taxi y nos fuimos para el nuevo apartamento que íbamos a ocupar, cuando llegamos todo era diferente, era muy nuevo. Todas fueron a coger sus respectivas habitaciones parecían niñas de ocho años les decía.

Ahora sí, Cho Chang... me voy a vengar de todo lo que me hiciste... vas a saber quién es Ginny Weasley.

* * *

**Hola! **

**Tarde, pero es que no tengo comentarios que me animen, por favor, solo un comentario…**

**¿Qué esperan que pase con el reencuentro de Harry y Ginny?**

**Besos y abrazos Nath.**


End file.
